


Silent Snow

by Slysmoke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Earth C, Everyone's alive, M/M, Nook, Pailing, Pale-Red Vacillation, Post Game, Quadrant Vacillation, bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysmoke/pseuds/Slysmoke
Summary: Mituna and Latula broke up a while ago, and today Mituna is stuck by the snow with his moirail for who he started to have unfortunate, non-pale feelings...





	Silent Snow

“HA ! I won ! Eat that !”

Under the unimpressed gaze of his mute comrade, Mituna was making a small (and ridiculous) victory dance.

 

“You thuck at thith game, Kurl !”

There was only the playful glint of his eyes visible through the mess of his hair. The cold of winter kicking in, he wasn’t wearing his trademark jumpsuit. Instead, the goldblood had big knitted sweater with what looked like a sort of space invader design, and sweatpants.

 

He was now pointing at Kurloz, a wide grin on his face.

 

_ Not less than you language. _ _  
_ _ Hand language. _

 

Mituna immediately pouted, smugness forgotten. Despite all the work he put in learning sign language through these many sweeps, the troll couldn’t always understand 100% of what Kurloz was saying. As if some words fled his brain just when he needed them.

 

“That’th mean Kurloz…”

 

The usually neutral face of the purpleblood was now pleated by a frown, and he put the joypad on the table before beckoning him.

 

Still pouting, Mituna joined him anyway, crawling in his arms and sighing as he was hugged.

Gently, Kurloz lifted his chin so he could see his signing.

 

_ I know. Sorry _ .

 

Then he kissed his forehead, making the smaller troll chirp happily.

 

...And one second later he was blinking at the now empty space in front of him.   
With a half amused, half exasperated internal sigh, he turned his head, quickly finding his boisterous moirail.

Mituna was looking at the window with eyes so big they could nearly be seen through the hair.

 

Not decided yet to abandon the idea of some snuggles, Kurloz joined him, embracing him from behind.    
And being ignored, much to his annoyance. 

 

But the reason became quickly clear, as himself looked outside.

 

It was snowing when Mituna arrived earlier this night, but now it was nearly a storm, and the snow was probably high enough to reach the knee of an average troll.

 

“...I don’t think I should go hive just yet.”

 

Kurloz having no transportalizer inside or near his hive, it was a reasonable decision.   
Benefiting his reflected in the window, he signed.

 

_ Staying with me is bad ? _

 

Jumping and trying to turn back to face the mime at the same time, Mituna nearly made both stumble on the floor. Nearly.

 

“I didn’t thay that ! I thimply… Didn’t want to bother you…”

Kurloz could catch the motion of his eyes, going down to stare at the ground.

 

Again, he lifted his chin in a gentle gesture.

 

_ You never bother me _ .

 

Of course it made him squirm in embarrassment. It was cute.

 

There was also a shadow there, a secret that the purple blood could feel humming in Mituna as strong as if it was chanting in his own bones.

 

Something was up, and he didn’t know what. Yet.

 

_ Pile ? _

 

The shadow crossed his bones, again. But Mituna nodded and it mellowed his need to know.

 

Because whatever it was, it hurt his moirail in some way, and it was unbearable.

 

Snuggling together in the pile helped, though. Kurloz realised with some vague surprise it had been a while since the last time they did this.

He wondered why, without finding the answer.

 

With the ease of habit, his fingers started to dig softly into Mituna’s hair, finding his scalp and hornbed. The gentle scratching and stroking was quick to make the weird shadow feeling go away, and the goldblood melted against him.

 

Content, Kurloz was soon purring.

 

However, there was still some tension in his moirail, and he moved his hand to knead at the back of his neck, himself mellowed by the show of trust, that Mituna let him touch such fragile spot.

 

The calm and nice moment didn’t last, sadly.

Instead of easing the knots in Mituna, the massage seemed to cause the opposite effect, bringing back the dark humming.

 

And the more time passed, the worse it got, until Mituna started to squirm against him.

The mime stopped his hand, instead wrapping his arm around his moirail middle.

The poor thing was nearly shaking, and it made him chirp in concern.

 

He knew behind the black curl, blue and red eyes refused to look at him.   
It was time to take this seriously.   
Gently, Kurloz brought his free hand to the smaller troll’s cheek, pushing gently until their forehead rested against each other.

 

It wasn’t necessary in order to use chucklevoodoos, but he always found it more easy and intimate this way.

 

**_Sweet diamond mine, I can feel your soul all clouds and turmoils._ ** ****__  
**_Please don’t hide, isn’t trust in me all yours ?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Do I cause you fear…?_**

 

It never happened before, but Kurloz couldn’t ignore the scared vibes coming all knitted with the rest of his moirail’s feelings.

 

He couldn’t tell what was hurting more, seeing him in such distress, or knowing he was holding back the reason from him.

 

“I don’t fear you…”

His tiny voice muttered, and it brought some relief.

 

There was no lie in these words.

But then, why ?

 

**_I’m here, ears and bloodpusher listening._ ** ****__  
**_Make your burden known, and I’ll help you to carry it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Seeing you hurt, it makes pain tormenting me in kind._**

 

Mituna curled a little, without a doubt feeling guilty.

 

“...I can’t. You gonna be mad.”

 

It’s confusion that pour In Kurloz brain now, he couldn’t understand how the coldblood could think that.

Unless.

 

**_Another diamond ?_ ** ****__  
  


He suggested, and how fast Mituna was to cut the contact, pushing himself away and glare through his hair with a mix of horror and indignation.

 

“No !!”

 

Not that, then. Then… Then what ?

 

His fangs were worrying his lips, and Kurloz could see how uncertain he was, wanting to succumb fighting the need.

 

He wanted to know as hard as he wanted it to stop hurting his moirail.   
What could be so awful that even him couldn’t hear it ? It was worrisome.

 

His hand flew to the troll’s cheeks, cupping his face as his thumbs chased some hair, freeing more of the disparate eyes.

Mituna seemed on the edge of crying, and it broke his heart.

 

Again, Kurloz brought his face close to his, gentle purple melting in the other's pupils.   
  
**_Please, little stardust, stop fighting…_ **

 

The pet name finally shattered the troll’s stubbornness, and he threw himself at the mime, nearly hitting their skull in the process.

 

He did hit their mouth however, and first Kurloz thought it was an accident…   
Until he felt the goldblood press harder into him, tilting his head as his lips shifted shyly against his. Not minding the stitches.

 

For once, Kurloz’s mind was absolutely blank.

 

He knew some moirail kissed. Despite general rules, each troll made their own choice about their relationships.

 

But Mituna and him… They never kissed, no more than a peck on the cheek or the forehead.

And here the other troll was definitely kissing him. In a definitely  _ not _ pale way.

 

It took time to realise he stopped, withdrawing himself from Kurloz’s closeness, getting as far as he could with the mime’s hands still on his cheeks.

 

He eventually noticed his fingers were wet.   
With slow, foggy brain, he processed the sight of tears on his moirail’s face.

 

“Kurloz ?”

 

His voice was so hoarse, so tiny, Kurloz couldn’t help the violent emotions that bursted in him, nearly destroying any rational thought he manage to build.

 

He withdrew his hands from his cheeks, and Mituna had a gasp, nearly a sob.   
But immediately he was pulled in a hug by the purpleblood, the troll emitting comfort sounds of chirp and purrs.

 

Taking raging breaths, the skater calmed down.

 

**_What is it, lovely brother ?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Do you miss it ? Is your body all yearn and crave ?_ **

 

Since he and Latula broke up, Kurloz didn’t hear about any red interest. That may be the reason of the sudden kiss.

 

But after a silence, Mituna shook his head negatively.

 

With only a second of hesitation and a missed heartbeat, he suggested something else.

 

**_Is it me then, starlight ?_ **

**_Do you want me ?_ **

 

The second he poured the thought into Mituna’s mind, the goldblood’s body started to shake, and his hands clenched on Kurloz’s clothes as if he was afraid he would leave, or worse.

 

“Thorry… I didn’t mean to vathillate on you… Thorry, thorry…”

 

But there was an absolute lack of anger in the mime.   
Rather, his chest was filled with delight, flattered and pleased by the interest.

 

**_Shhh, shhh…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_It’s all fine._ **

**_You want me red, diamond dearest ?_ **

 

At the small noise and the new wave of dark feelings, he supposed it wasn’t that, but that didn’t make sense.

 

A mutter escaped Mituna, too weak to be caught.

 

**_Again, little star._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Offer me your voice to hear._ **

 

“I… I want both. I thtill want you as my moirail… But. I want you…”

 

Oh.

 

The pleased hum in Kurloz’s heart didn’t decrease the slightest at the confession, far from it.

 

He didn’t feel that giddy in sweeps, and he had to pace himself.

 

Meanwhile, Mituna had curled against his chest like a trembling critter.

 

Kurloz brought a hand to his cheek, feeling the small jump that crossed the small body, and gentle fingers stroked the skin there.

 

Not a pap, a real stroke that went from the top of his cheek to his neck, causing him to tremble for a whole new reason.

 

Shy, Mituna glanced up at Kurloz’s face, finding him smiling softly.

 

He leaned immediately in the motion when the mime pulled him closer, brushing his lips with his own and staying here.

 

**_Lovely, loved star. Worry not, no anger’s burning in me._ **

**_For sweeps, vacillations were already my playmates, again and again they whispered at me._ **

**_How wonder cross me now, how delight fill me, you can’t guess._ **

**_Let my arms be your only true haven._ **

 

Surprise obviously showed on Mituna’s face, and he was looking at the other troll as if he didn’t dare believing it.

But the purple eyes were warm and soft, assuring him, promising.

 

And there was only so much that the goldblood could bear.

With a desperate whine, he was settling himself against the highblood’s chest, letting his bottled up feelings explode.

 

“Kurloz, Kurloz,  _ Kurloz _ …”

He muttered his name fervently while peppering his mate’s name with kisses, missing the surprise that flourished on his face.

 

But he was quick to recover, wrapping his arms around the goldblood’s middle to bring him even closer. Mituna shifted then, damaging the pile as he straddled Kurloz’s laps.

 

It made him chuckle, low and fond, and Mituna chirped at the sound.

 

Curled in a smile, the highblood’s lips brushed his neck, then the tip of an ear that popped out of the mess of hair.

 

**_What game we play here, would you tell me ?_ **

His hand slid slowly on hips and back, slyly crawling under Mituna’s sweater to stroke at the skin of his back.

Mituna barely muffled a moan, hips pressing eagerly down.

 

**_I hear hunger, I hear craving…_ **

**_How bad it is ?_ **

 

“Bad… Very bad…”

He half moaned, half panted into Kurloz’s neck, shivering under the hands that didn’t stop their motions on his back, slow.

 

“Kurloz,  _ please… _ ”

It was definitely reaching the edge of the highblood’s patience.

 

**_This show isn’t fitted for the pile, don’t you think ?_ **

 

All the goldblood could do was a little moan and nodding.

And it was enough.

 

Easily lifting the smaller and thinner frame, Kurloz stood up, bringing his precious package to the respite block.

He only put him down on the platform, where he tended to sleep because of the lack of recuperacoon.

 

But patience had never been Mituna’s strong point, and he proved it once more by pulling on Kurloz’s shirt, emitting soft and appealing calling sounds the purpleblood couldn’t ignore.

 

With a small chuckle, he willingly let himself being brought down, between the smaller troll’s tights.

 

Said troll who gasped in surprise when the whole body of Kurloz pressed against him, as if he didn’t expect it despite causing it.

 

But soon the surprise left and eagerness took its place, Mituna kissing every bit of his mate’s face he could reach.

The mime couldn’t help but purr, though the warmth in his body was letting him no doubt. He wanted the goldblood as hard as the other desired him.

 

Deciding he made him wait enough, Kurloz slid his hands under the knitted sweater again, this time on the troll’s chest.

 

Compliant, Mituna chirped, arching in the slightly cold hands. His cheeks were already tinted yellow, breath coming out fast and mixed with moans.

 

Kurloz pressed his lips gently on the troll’s mouth.   
**_Diamond mine, red and pale, soft and sweet singing for me…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mine to worship and devour, me yours to beg and implore…_ **

 

Broken chirps escaped Mituna, who tugged on the highblood’s shirt. But his own clothes went first, the sweater thrown on the floor without regret.

 

Only then Kurloz consented to withdraw enough to retrieve his own shirt, and still didn’t take long to come back flush against the goldblood.

 

Under his curses and moans, he let curious hands learn the body in front of him, filling a need that was here for sweeps.

Finally knowing the smoothness on Mituna’s skin, the warmth of his body, the sounds of his pleasured cries…

 

When the purpleblood’s fingers brushed his grubscars, the troll could only chirp, loud and harsh, his hips starting to move - looking for a way to rub against Kurloz, to decrease the burning need of  _ something _ ,  _ anything _ to press against his bulges and nook. Without success, the body above him being out of reach.

 

Kurloz purred, low in his throat, at the sight in front of him. He enjoyed the desperation with which his mate was yearning for his contact, the painful, vibrant want…

 

More patient than his comrade though, he took his time to press and rubs on the sensitive grubscars, and Mituna’s sounds turned into sobs of pleasure and frustration mixed.

 

“Kurloz… Kurloz, please, I beg you…”

 

The highblood couldn’t help it, he grinned, immensely satisfied by the demand.

Accepting to offer relief to his lover, this time, he shifted and lowered his body, taking great care to press his knee between the goldblood’s tights.

 

Mituna immediately gasped, eyes closing behind his hair as his body shook from pleasure.

Thread of curses and chirps began pouring out of his mouth again, as his hands flew to Kurloz’s back, claws digging in the grey skin while he thrusted his hips shamelessly.

 

Each motion caused his nook and bulges to be rubbed harshly, but he didn’t mind. Mituna was gone, loud moans leaving him as the purpleblood let him chase his orgasm, helping with a hand on his grubscars again, and lips exploring his face and neck in gentle brushes.

 

He was too excited to last long, and soon enough his motions got desperate and out of rhythm. 

Loudly purring, Kurloz digged his fingers more deeply, and his lips found the sensitive edge of his ear - And Mituna screamed, a broken sounds as he came in his pants.

 

Not that any of them cared.

He was trembling a little, his smaller frame shaking against Kurloz with ragged breaths.

 

With purrs and deep rumbles, the mime shifted him gently so he was on his side, in the purpleblood’s arms, who rubbed Mituna’s back in slow and soothing motions.

 

Pants and heartbeats softly slowed, replaced with purrs that matched Kurloz’s.   
But of course the goldblood couldn’t stay calm for long, and only few minutes after he was wiggling in his friend’s arms, apparently trying to remove his pants.

 

With a little sigh through his nose, Kurloz released him.   
But as soon as he was down, the warmblood crawled against him again, peppering his face with kisses and chirping in a calling manner.

 

His lips stretched into a smile as the mime felt the still needy body press against him.   
If Mituna’s bulge was satisfied, his nook was not, and he showed it quite obviously.

He could even figure the begging eyes between messy curls.

“Kurloz…”

 

The soft voice whined, as if just acts weren’t enough and he needed to encourage him with sound, too.

As if it was necessary.   
But Kurloz wouldn’t deny being a teasing troll, more often than once.

 

One hand on his cheek, he brought Mituna’s face close, brushing his lips in a both gentle and playful manner. Savouring the little sound made by the other troll.

**_What is nibbling at your pan, little star ?_ ** _  
_ **_Give me your wishes and words, let me realise your desired miracles…_ **

 

The goldblood chirped, hips twitching against Kurloz’s body.   
He released a trembling breath before talking, a shy whisper far from his usual loud self.

“Would you… Kurl, please, pail me….?”

 

Warmth pooled in the purpleblood, and he pulled Mituna closer for a deep kiss. Enthusiasm and hungry, the smaller troll was rolling his hips against him, chirping in the kiss.   
His hands were already flying down to remove Kurloz’s pants, whole behaviour yelling want and need, much to the highblood’s satisfaction.

 

Lenient, he decided to help, removing all his clothes. Kurloz really wanted to feel his lover’s bare skin against his own, drink in his softness and warmth.   
Naked, he kissed him again, sitting and moving Mituna to settle on his laps.

 

The motion made him gasp then growl in a pleased way, the purple bulge curling between them, so close to his nook.   
Of course the psionic tried to climb on his bulge immediately, but Kurloz was stronger, and prevented him from moving.

 

It drew a frustrated whine from the eager troll, but in his mind the highblood chuckled, dark and gentle.   
**_Patience, little brother mine, sweet red and pale both, I’ll take you apart, wreck you soft._ ** **_  
_ ** **_But no pain nor hurt is wanted here. Let me guide you._ **

 

Shivering, eyes full of desperate want, Mituna obeyed.

Only then Kurloz moved him again, taking his whole weight without much of a strain and lifting him, so his bulge could slide inside his nook, already wet with fluid.   
  
They both growled at the feeling. The difference of temperature was amazing, and even the mime couldn’t manage much patience, soon sinking his whole bulge inside him.   
Mituna’s hands flew to his shoulders, claws digging in the skin and drawing out another growl, as he closed his eyes from the pleasuring stretch.

 

“Kurloz.”   
He panted.   
“Kurloz, please, move, plea- AH !”

 

The troll didn’t wait for the end of the sentence, bulge trashing inside the warmblood as soon as the sweet begging was heard.

His face landed in the crook of Mituna’s neck, only breathing first, before starting to let lovebites here - marks, to be seen, to  _ stay _ .

 

_ Sweet, mine, so lovely and gorgeous, to keep and to please… _

 

Loudly, Mituna chirped and clicked, deep and instinctive noises he couldn’t have contained even if tried.

He sighed his lover’s name, hips barely moving more than rolling, until colder hand settled here to maintain him in place.

 

Kurloz’s bugle was unforgiving, rubbing against the troll’s sensitive walls and,

 

“Ah ! Kurl,  _ chrp! _ , k-keep…”

It was impossible to focus enough to form coherent sentence, but the mime got it anyway.

 

His bulge hit his seedflap again, and now Mituna was _loud_ , nearly screaming at good it felt and the sweet dark nothing Kurloz kept whispering in his mind.  
  
“Kurl, kurl, kurlkurlkurl _chrp_ _kurl-_ ”  
The coldblood bit his neck, mind losing ground as his own orgasm was approaching as well.  
Then Kurloz free hand lowered to graze at Mituna’s grubscars with the tip of his claws, and the psionic was gone, nearly howling as his body shook unter the tremors of his climax, nook clenching on the bulge in him.

 

The sight, the sounds and smells, all of it drew Kurloz crazy, and he hugged his lover tight while his bulge trashed few more times.   
But here Mituna lazily shifted to nip at his neck, and with a low growl the coldblood climaxed, filling him with genetic material.

 

For a moment, nothing moved, only breathing could be heard.   
Then…

“Kurl, you used me as a pail, groth.”   
  


Mituna hadn’t move, just complaining out loud with a sulky tone.

“Hmmm.”

Was his moirail/matesprit only answer, sounding deeply satisfied.

 

“You’ll have to help me clean thith meth.”

Despite the commanding nature of the sentence, there was a hint of insecurity in his voice.

 

Kurloz kissed softly his lips, soothing him with a gentle pap on the cheek.   
**_Worry not, star of mine, precious stardust, I’ll take care of you as I always did._ **

 

With a shivering sigh, the goldblood leaned heavily on his mate, hugging him.   
“Good.”   
He answered in a soft way, tension leaving his body.

 

They would have time to clear up things later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the present happiness.


End file.
